Printers or printing machines today are available in a variety of configurations. The most common printers today utilize ink jet technology where ink is sprayed onto paper from a print head. Most printers that use this technology hold the paper in a fixed position and move the head side to side to spray dots of colored ink onto a paper. An exemplary example of this type of technology can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,715 issued to Masaki on Aug. 29, 2000. While this method of printing allows for printing on paper, it is limited to the preset width of the printer, and in most cases prints on just one page at a time. These printers are not expandable and cannot print fast enough to print a banner that can be viewed as a moving sign.
Most ink jet printing is based upon using a print head that is mounted to a horizontal carriage that carries it laterally across the paper or media to be printed. This device is in fixed position perpendicular to the travel direction and rotates on an axis that is parallel to the paper or media to be printed.
Another variety of printer is an impact printer. The impact printer prints with hammers, pins, or characters that strike a ribbon of ink to imprint the image onto the paper. These printers print either a complete horizontal line, vertical line or individual character using a daisy wheel. With these printing methods, the paper or print head is moved and ink is applied through a ribbon coated with ink. An exemplary example of this type of technology can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,870 issued to Takenoya et al on Nov. 19, 1985. While this printer is capable of impact printing color onto paper, the print head moves across the page in this configuration and the ink cartridge moves with the print head. This configuration is limited to the finite size of the printer arrangement to determine the size of the paper that can be printed upon, and does not allow for expansion of the paper width.
Another variety of printer is a thermal printer that uses special paper that is sensitive to heat. When an area of the paper is heating with a print head, the area turns dark. A patent that shows this type of printing technology can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,744 issued Sep. 1, 1998 to Taniguchi et al. This printer is capable of thermal printing onto paper, but the print head moves across the page in this configuration. It also requires special paper that may not be available in wide rolls. This configuration is limited to the finite size of the printer arrangement to determine the size of the paper that can be printed upon and does not allow for expansion of the print width.
Another variety of printer is a laser printer that uses a laser or similar methods to electrostatically charge particles of ink that are placed on the drum. As paper is brought in contact with the drum, the particles of ink are transferred to the paper and baked onto the paper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,817 issued to Foote et al. on Jun. 2, 1998 describe this type of printing method. This printer can use standard paper, but requires sophisticated technology that is sensitive to damage. The laser printer further is not expandable to print on wider media.
Traditional printing methods involve screening the image onto the paper or pressing the image onto the paper with a printing press. This type of printing method is most commonly used to print in large volumes of the same image. While these printing methods allow for a large amount of printing to be performed in a short period of time, it does not allow for quick and easy changing of what is printed, and may be limited to the finite length of printing.
A number of ink jet or spray printers are used for printing an image onto fabric. Typically, these printers include multiple print heads that move across the fabric to print the image. Examples of this printing method and machines are found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,257 issued on Nov. 21, 2001 to Toshiyuki Yanaka et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,642 issued May 13, 2003 to Charlene Gonzalez and U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,902 issued Jul. 11, 2006 to Richard N. Codos et al. All of these printers operate with wide media, but offer a fixed length print head. The proposed design can be easily expanded to different lengths to accommodate print media of different widths.
What is needed is a simple to expand printer that can operate at a high print rate and can print on continuous sheets of paper. The ideal printer would use a cylindrical print head with drivers located outside of the cylindrical print head to collect and deposit ink onto a roll of paper. The ideal printer would also be able to print on both sides of the paper simultaneously as the paper is being fed through the printer. The proposed device satisfies these needs.